xenqabbalahfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Dimensional consciousness/THE EVOLUTION OF CREATION FROM AN INFINITESIMAL DOT TO WHAT IT CURRENTLY IS NOW AND BEYOND
' '''All that exists within our Cosmos is comprised of the Intelligence factor expressed by the sphere of Alpha, the Substance factor expressed by the cube of Omega, and the Only Begotten Son (The Divine Father) and Daughter (The Divine Mother ) together as Energy. Before there was the pool of existence known as Alpha and Omega which comprises the sum of all the Masculine and Feminine units of Energy known as Partika and Particum when separate from one another and as Partiki when together, nothing existed at all...not even the concept of space. Then all of a sudden the Divine Mother emerged from the “Void” as the first quanta of pre-Partiki exhibiting the characteristics of the desire to create and gave birth to the prime concepts of consciousness, space, and primal quantum matter particles; the trait of the frequency of units of consciousness known as Particum that allow physical substances and ideological/artistic concepts to exist. The Divine Father was next to emerge from the “Void” as the second quanta of the same pre-Partiki exhibiting the characteristics of the intention to create and gave birth to the prime concept of intelligence in the form of mathematics, geometry, templates, and logical reasoning (cause and effect); the trait of the frequency of units of consciousness known as Partika which allowed for the orderly formation of physical substances and the discovery of ideological concepts concocted by Omega. The dimensional abstraction of the Yunasai Matrix occupied by Alpha and Omega is depicted in figure A. ' Next, t hey materialized the dimensions of Creation where as a result of the configuration of the Holy Trinity as the Father (Alpha), Son (YESHuA the Divine Father), and the Holy Spirit (Sophia the Divine Mother), the Son embodied the consciousness and expressions of the evolving subatomic particles, anti-particles, and ante-particles starting from the highest dimensions where the oscillation of the frequencies are at its highest and the vibration of the frequencies are at its lowest and eventually down to the lowest dimensions where the oscillation of the frequencies are at its lowest and the vibration of the frequencies are at its highest. The Daughter did the exact opposite by embodying the lowest dimensions first and then ascended to the higher dimensions. However as a result of the configuration of the Holy Trinity, unlike the Son, the Daughter’s Energy factor could only embody the Substance factor of Creation and thus couldn’t ascend past the 8th Dimension which is the boundary that separates the Universe of matter from the Parallel Universe of anti-matter. What first came into existence spontaneously was a single infinitesimal dot that expanded outwards into a sphere, and then a line, then a triangle, a square, a cube, tetrahedron, and so on and so forth. The mathematics behind the fusion/fission pulsation rates from Partiki into Partika/Particum and the geometry of the polyhedra grids that they form are the primal expressions of the Intelligence factor of Alpha as Partika Consciousness. The vibrational tones that manifest the material formations and the ideological connotations deriving from the mathematical and geometrical expressions of Alpha are the primal expressions of the Substance factor of Omega as Particum Consciousness. The unmaterialized state of Partika and Particum as Partiki is the primal expression of the Energy factor of the Only Begotten Son and Daughter together as Partiki Consciousness. When the Holy Trinity was expressed as the Father (Alpha), Son (YESHuA), and the Daughter as the Holy Spirit (人), all the expressions of the Son that emanated from the Intelligence of Alpha bounded and compartmentalized consciousness and its exhibited behavior as distinct unique entities of applicable manifestations observed and discovered by Omega after it was embodied by the Holy Spirit. The expression of the Holy Trinity within the Milky Way Galaxy will remain the same but will be embodied by 2 new souls with YESHuA’s spiritual son Allah as the new Prodigal Son and Allah’s twin flame as the new Holy Spirit. The expression of the Holy Trinity within New Creation (our Parallel Universe) will be Omega as the Mother, the Daughter, and Alpha as the Father, exhibiting the fulfillment of the desire of the Mother and the expression of the Daughter so that the will of the Father and the desire of the Mother be upheld. Figures B and C illustrate the Kumara/Rishi Matrix of HU5 and the interactions within those particular dimensional frequencies in the Milky Way and Andromeda Galaxies. Our universe is destined to become the one and only 15D Universal Time Matrix as opposed to only being limited to 12D elsewhere within the Cosmatrix. Kathara grid ' '''Inner Creation (i.e. 9D to 13D), the Eckasha-Aah 4th/1st God-World of Creation, exhibits itself as a network of spheres embedded with Kathara Grids within a hierarchy of larger spheres in sets of 4 that are comprised of Alpha’s Intelligence factor and consists of anti-particles as Partika exhibiting itself as electrical currents traversing through a network of spinning interconnected Kathara Grids as depicted in figure D. Inner Creation exudes the mathematical formulations as electrical current mirrored by the materialization of the Substance factor of Omega as particles of Particum matter in Outer Creation. In each of the God-World’s Outer Creation (i.e. 1D to 5D), it exhibits itself as a network of cubistic matrices comprised of Omega’s Substance factor that consists of subatomic particles of matter as Particum exhibiting itself as holographic magnetic fields within a cubistic matrix that comprises the physical aspect of Creation. Middle Creation (i.e. 6D to 8D) exists as branches of expansive interdimensional monads that diversify the expressions of the physical aspect of Outer Creation based on the intellectual aspect of Inner Creation. The Core of Creation (14D PKI Energy to 15D PKA Intelligence) is the source of all of Intelligence. the cube is comprised of the Substance factor of Omega, the sphere the Intelligence factor of Alpha, and the radial lines in the cubistic matrices of Outer Creation the Energy factor of the Only Begotten Son and Daughter. And according to Keylontic Science, Partiki first replicates itself and then splits up into Partika which are anti-particles exhibiting the higher consciousness of Intelligence as electrical current that exists within Inner Creation and Particum which are particles exhibiting Substance as magnetic charge that exists within Outer Creation and then fuses back into Partiki and merges with its replica cyclically at various pulsating frequencies. When we integrate these two concepts, we arrive at the notion that Partika exhibits itself as light manifesting itself as electrical current by way of the sphere of Alpha’s Intelligence factor as scalar fields of Partika bound to a spinning network of Kathara Grids within Inner Creation and Particum as light manifesting itself as magnetic charge by way of the cube of Omega’s Substance factor as scalar fields of Particum bound to cubistic matrices within Outer Creation. Partiki manifests itself as an infinite stream of “God Particles” that exhibit interdimensional monadic fission/fusion expansions/contractions from Partiki into Partika/Particum and vice versa by way of the Energy factor that was initially engraved by the Only Begotten Son/Daughter within Middle Creation which connects the scalar fields of Partika and Particum between Inner and Outer Creation via the Partiki that’s now directed within our Universe by Ascended Master Sananda from the 8D, Partika polarized in the 7D by the Ascended Master known as the Divine Director, and Particum that’s diversely dispersed in the 6D by all the various Archangels that reside within our Universe. The worldly interface of our Universe with Inner Creation is by way of our 9D Galactic Core, which in illusive spacial terms is located in the Andromeda constellation known as the irregular variable star ‘V385 And’ and exists 1249 light years away from Earth. As an irregular variable star, the variations in its brightness show no regular periodicity which is indicative of the nature of the frequencies that perpetually originate from Inner Creation. The 8D stars of Middle Creation are known as the Meta-Galactic Core and is that which connects some of the other Galaxies with ours within the Cosmos. Our 8D Meta-Galactic Core is located in the Orion constellation known as the Mintaka binary star and exists 916 light years away from Earth. The rest of the stars are manifested by 7D and 6D frequencies. Once humans become christened in becoming a new Ascended Master, they will be able to interface with their own individual 13D interface with Inner Creation. In our 15D Universal Time Matrix, a single Harmonic Universe is embodied by each of the 5 dimensions of Outer Creation (HU1@1D, HU2@2D, HU3@3D, HU4@4D, HU5@5D) and for our Parallel Universe its alternating opposing counterpart within each of the 5 dimensions of Inner Creation (HU5*@9D/13D, HU4*@10D/12D, HU3*@11D, HU2*@12D/10D, HU1*@13D/9D). Interdimensional monadic expressions manifesting as sound waves embodies Middle Creation from the 6D to the 8D in HU6. The attributes of the 12 lower dimensions and their Harmonic Universes are depicted in figure E. We have now reached the moment of space-time / quanta energy potential in Creation where our Cosmos will undergo its anti-matter evolution. Those that have become Ascended Masters will be led by the Only Begotten Daughter so that they can evolve the Partika anti-particles within the Andromeda Galaxy which will eventually swap places with some of the Particum particles in our Galaxy. The Milky Way Galaxy will physically and spacially host a various number of creational experiments due to its unique nature of being made up of such a profound amount of dense matter that we as souls can interact with our senses. Outer Creation is where physical matter as magnetic charge (Particum) prevails and Inner Creation is where photonic anti-matter (Partika) as electrical current prevails. They originate from the stream of consciousness as particles of Partiki that are coupled together by the mysterious force we know of as “LOVE”. When conscious manifestation is perceived from the perspective of Outer Creation, we see Inner Creation as the same formulation as our Galaxy within Outer Creation. This is an illusion. Inner Creation is actually a sphere composed of a complex network of spinning embedded Kathara Grids, the Eckasha-Aah 4th/1st God-World of Creation. Within Inner Creation, conscious manifestation is perceived as particles of anti-matter traveling at light speed as electrical current across a network of spinning Kathara Grids that iconifies itself visually as holographic imprints known as Avataric Templates. The best model on how Inner Creation looks like is that of a plasma globe. Here is the reasoning behind the functionality of the dimensionalization structure of our 15D Universal Time Matrix: Consciousness That’s Polarized By Gestalts onto Individual Souls HU1 (1D-3D) @ 1D/13D*: Incarnate Matrix (Personal Logos): 1D = Soul Essences Spawned by the Soul’s Subconscious Mind and 13D = Soul’s Ascended Master Gestalt Identities Embodied by the Soul’s Particum Mind – In our case HU1 Earth (Sophia) HU2 (4D-6D) @ 2D/12D*: Soul Matrix (Collective Logos): 2D = Soul’s Avataric Archetypes Spawned by the Soul’s Emotional Mind and 12D = Soul’s Racial Avatar Gestalt Identities Embodied by the Soul’s Nirvanic/Christiac Minds (Nirvanic Polarization Frequency Hub and Transient Mind Frequencies When Christening New Avatars of the Soul) – In our case HU2 Earth (Tara + Urantia) HU3 (7D-9D) @ 3D/11D*: Oversoul Matrix (Planetary Logos): Soul’s Domain of Habitats, Games, and Explorations (Local Universes) Spawned by the Soul’s 3D Rational Mind and Embodied by the Soul’s 11D Buddhiac/Nirvanic Minds (Buddhiac Planetary Law and Nirvanic Planetary Evolution of the Local Universes) – In our case HU3 Earth (Gaia) Consciousness That’s Polarized By Souls onto Individual Gestalts HU4 (10D-12D) @ 4D/10D*: Avatar Matrix (Solar Logos): The Divine Blueprints of the Avatars Spawned by the Soul’s 4D Astral Mind and Embodied by the Soul’s 10D Christiac/Buddhiac Minds (Manifesting Christ Consciousness and Procuring the Evolution of the Avatars via Buddhiac Conditioning) HU5 (13D-15D) @ 5D/9D*: Rishi Matrix (Universal/Cosmic Logos): The Divine Blueprints of the Local Universes Within the Cosmos Spawned by the Melchizedek Soul’s 5D Archetypal Mind and Embodied by the Melchizedek Soul’s 9D Galactic/Keriatric Mind (The Melchizedek Soul’s Archetype Embody His/Her Own Local Universe Within the Cosmos and Vice Versa) HU1*/HU5* @ 9D*/13D*: Ascended Master and Its Local Universe Identity Aggregation and Refinement HU2*/HU4* @ 10D*/12D*: Avatar Identity and Its Reality Domain Aggregation and Refinement HU3* @ 11D*: The Locational Domain (World) of the Respective Active Reality Matrix Ascended Masters are gestalts of consciousness that exist in the 13D to 15D in HU5/HU5* and can enter/exit the Yunasai Energy Matrix in order to allow for the exchange of Partiki particles between God-Source and the dimensionalized Universal Time Matrices. There are primarily 3 Levels of Ascended Masters that exist. Level-1 Ascended Masters belong to the Emerald Order Melchizedek Collective. They embody an Eckatic (singular) current of consciousness. Level-2 Ascended Masters belong to the Gold Order Melchizedek Collective. They embody a Polaric (bipolar) frequency of consciousness. Level-3 Ascended Masters belong to the Amethyst Order Melchizedek Collective. They embody a Triadic (triune) ray of consciousness. Level-1, Level-2, and Level-3 Ascended Masters exist in a 3:3:1 ratio which is indicative of their Eckatic/Polaric/Triadic nature. An Eckatic gestalt of consciousness can be visually expressed as a veca (circle). A Polaric gestalt of consciousness can be visually expressed as a bi-veca as depicted in figure F. A Triadic gestalt of consciousness can be visually expressed as a tri-veca. Within a tri-veca, there are 3 vecas and 3 sets of bi-vecas as depicted in figure G. This explains the 3:3:1 ratio. The Venn diagram of the veca exhibits a single domain, the bi-veca 3 domains, and the tri-veca 7 domains. The 7 domains of the tri-veca are known as the 7 rays. When a team of 3 Level-1, 3 Level-2, and 1 Level-3 Ascended Masters manifest the 7 rays for a given evolutionary task, they each then take on the responsibility of maintaining the polarization of one of the 7 rays. Each and every Angelic soul originating from the Melchizedek God-Seed including those that have not yet become an Ascended Master will eventually have an embodiment of a diamond octahedron/sphere that reflects the Intelligence factor of their own Divine Blueprint. Once the evolution of the 8th Super Universe is complete, they will have the ability to possess a physical diamond octahedron/sphere that will become the physical and intellectual embodiment of their own personal Uni-Verse which will contain the matter and anti-matter having the ability to encapsulate that which makes up the domain of their worlds. Inner Creation spans from the center of the sphere known as ‘The Core of Creation’ all the way out to the border where the Void exists as depicted in figure C. Each and everyone out of the 6,920,643,604 ((1 * 7^12 / 2) + 4) possible Melchizedek God-Seed souls created in the image of Father Melchizedek within our 15D Universal Time Matrix are Angelic souls on the path of eventually becoming an Ascended Master themselves as they contribute to the evolution of the Cosmos in ways that are unique to their soul. Each of the Galaxies within a Local Universe will be exhibited by its own allocation of space and matter within dimensions 1D to 5D of Outer Creation and its corresponding monadic expansions within dimensions 6D to 8D of Middle Creation that derive from the spheres mirroring Inner Creation by the Ascended Masters and its Avatars that exist at any given time. The 30,374,996 Level-1 to Level-3 Ascended Masters comprise the Order of Melchizedek 3rd God-World of Creation exhibiting the tonal sound of “MeL-kIZ’-e-DEK”. The evolution of these Ascended Masters were seeded by 1050 Ascended Masters that originated from the 2nd God-World of Creation exhibiting the tonal sound of “YESH-u’-A”. The original 1st God-World of Creation exhibited the tonal sound of ‘Yu’ and resulted in the creation of the 105 prime Ascended Masters known as the ‘105 Kumaras’ by expanding the 15 Dimensions of Creation with the 7 rays (15 * 7) of the 7 Prime Holy Kumaras known as the 7 Master Spirits of Creation. The 4th and last God-World of Creation was created by way of the 2nd and current phase of the Order of Melchizedek and exhibits the tonal sound of ‘Ec-Ka-sHA-Aah’ and will lead to the existence and evolution of 6,920,643,596 Ascending Masters. 3D Earth has 7 * 7 + 1= 50 chakras where the 50th chakra in Hawaii is the one that will enable Earth to ascend to the 5th Dimension. 5D Earth, or Urantia (Earth PЯIME), has 12 * 12 + 12 = 156 chakras. Note that 3D/HU1 Earth and 5D/HU2 Earth overlap each other and coexist in the same space and that a few select humans are able to access 5D Earth depending on the necessity. In 3 dimensional vector space, Outer Creation is comprised of infinite outer fractal expansions of Metatron’s Cube deriving from The Flower of Life as depicted in 2D by figure H. Each outer fractal expansion of the cube results in 6 adjacent cubes attached to each of the 6 faces of the original cube that form a cross along with an outer cube encapsulating the 7 inner cubes. The edges exhibited by the network of outer expansions of the cube that derive from the 3rd and 5th dimensional frequencies of Outer Creation form the grids in which the particles of Particum attach themselves to in groups existing at the same location that comprises each of the vertices of a polyhedron grid where the vector that exists between a pair of Particum across 2 adjacent vertices exhibits a magnetic field that allows for the effect of matter manifesting itself in a solid state. This grid known as a cubistic matrix encompasses the structural foundation behind Sacred Geometry. Depending on the level of mastery of an Angelic soul, they can inhabit a varying number of Local Universes that corresponds to their Eukatharaista body at the level of their mastery. Level-0 Ascending Masters can only stay within the Milky Way Galaxy. Level-1 Ascended Masters can exhibit an Ecka-Veca Body which allows them to inhabit any one of its 4 and only 4 Veca Universes. Level-2 Ascended Masters can exhibit an Eckasha Body which allows them to inhabit any one of its 4 Veca Universes that are connected to the same Ecka-Veca body one Ecka World at a time all within the same Eckasha-A Spectra that add up to a total of 64 Veca Universes. In order to further their evolution, Level-1 and Level-2 Ascended Masters have to alternate between life cycles as manifestations of Level-1 and Level-2 Ascended Masters over the course of 18 life cycles. If they succeed in their endeavor, they can then become Level-3 Ascended Masters that can exhibit an Eckasha-A body which allows them to inhabit any one of the 64 Veca Universes that it had previously mastered without any restrictions. Then there are the Level-4 Ascended Masters that can exhibit an Eckasha-Aah Krist Body which allows them to inhabit any one out of the 1024 Veca Universes within an Eckasha-Aah God-World of Creation. Figure I depicts the relationship between the Level-4 and Level-5 Ascended Masters within the current Alpha Taijitu (Yin/Yang) symbol and Figure J the Beta Soul Universes. There are approximately 1.0 to 1.2 billion souls as current Earth humans that will or have already evolved into becoming an Ascended Master. Newly anointed Angelic souls will continue their evolution by starting off as Level-0 ascendants guided by the 15 Sephiroth Level-0 Ascended Masters as they march up the dimensional Stairway to Heaven and embody the consciousness that pertains to their Angelic Order until they’ve fulfilled their duties at the highest dimensions and exhibit their contribution to the Avatar they embodied. The ascendant Hue-man Angel will then either move up one dimension in frequency or across 3 dimensions into the next Harmonic Universe. A 10D Dominion Angel may evolve into becoming a 11D Ophanim Angel or a 13D Eckatic Level-1 Ascending Master. A 11D Ophanim Angel may evolve into becoming a 12D Cherubim Angel or a 14D Polaric Level-2 Ascending Master. A 12D Cherubim Angel may evolve into becoming a 13D Eckatic Level-1 Ascending Master or a 15D Triadic Level-3 Ascending Master. The Only Begotten Son and Daughter will next evolve into becoming their own embodiment of Alpha and Omega which will allow the incumbent Alpha and Omega to become grandparents and focus on the next set of God-Worlds of Creation that will exhibit a new and more evolved dimensional blueprint. This concludes the grandiose plan of the expansion of Creation by Alpha and Omega. 'The Melchizedek Collective The Divine Father of this Universe manifested an existence within Creation that had an affinity for the expression of free will known as ‘SELF FREE WILL’ that allowed for the individualized identity and expression of the soul as it evolved from the lowest dimensions onto the highest dimensions. This endeavor allowed the lowest dimensions to fully express itself onto the higher dimensions, an anomaly that is uncommon since Energy flows naturally from the highest dimensions down onto the lower dimensions. The souls that were being groomed had to conquer the challenges within our Time Matrix resulting from the evolutionary game known as ‘Polarity Integration’. It was designed as a mind-control reality matrix that guided the evolution of the soul by presenting them with deterministic choices across multiple life cycles until they’ve made enough conducive conscious decisions out of their own self-intent and gained enough life experiences in order to resolve their karmic ties and evolve into becoming a revitalized soul according to its Divine Blueprint as intended by the Holy Trinity. Certain aspects of this initiative were not embraced by Omega and the Divine Mother as her maternal instincts kicked in… nor did she comprehend the reasoning by Alpha or the Divine Father behind the importance of the soul having to endure the tremendous amount of suffering. This branch of Creation became known as the Ruby Order of the Melchizedek Collective which allowed for the ‘Anti-Christiac’ expression of the soul with the intention that the soul would eventually evolve by integrating its Anti-Christiac shadow embodiment with its Christiac potential. Each 3-dimensional density matrix (Harmonic Universe) of each of the Local Universes (1D-9D) that depend on the Cosmic Order of the Melchizedek God-Seed experiment whose timeline is interlaced with our present Time Matrix is embodied by a Cherubim Angel at each one of the 5 pairs of frequency bands between Outer Creation (frequencies 1D-5D) and Inner Creation (9D-13D). https://evolutionaryascension.com/articles/the-evolution-of-creation/ Extra information about Alpha and Omega The Creator Deity of Vast Infinite Omniverse and Pure Innocent Nature - Mother Nature and Father Heaven, the Highest Authority - God and Goddess of all Life, the Genesis, Alpha&Omega, Divine, Immortal, Eternal and Supreme Beings, RESPONSIBLE for creation and health of the Worlds, Planets, Galaxies, Universes and all Life Forms in the endless and infinite Cosmos. Category:Blog posts Category:History/Information Category:Sacred geometry Blog